Finale - The Last Interview
by Harumaki03
Summary: Una última entrevista a los actores que habían dando vida a los personajes de "Naruto" sobre su película final, y bueno, al final lo importante era que por encima de todo eso, ellos seguían siendo Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, el equipo siete. (Semi-AU)


**"Finale" **

**"The Last Interview"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **_Una última entrevista a los actores que habían dando vida a los personajes de "Naruto" sobre su película final, y bueno, al final lo importante era que por encima de todo eso, ellos seguían siendo Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, el equipo siete. _

**Nota: **Es algo totalmente random que se me ocurrió mientras estaba bajo el secador, así que probablemente mis neuronas se fueron a volar. Los "_actores_" poseen los nombres de los protagonistas que encarnan por pura coincidencia (no quería complicarme más la cosa pensando en otros nombres).

**-/-/-**

—¡Bienvenidos a la sección de Yuhu Movies, que hoy trata sobre la película que está causando furor en todo el mundo, The Last: Naruto the Movie! —el joven entrevistador mira a la cámara sonriente mientras sostiene unos sobres en sus manos.

De fondo se veía el póster de la película mencionada.

—Soy Izumi Shinichi y sean bienvenidos una vez más a este su espacio estelar de Yuhu Movies, conmigo están hoy los que durante casi toda su vida han encarnado a los entrañables personajes de la serie_ "Naruto"_, Harunomu Sakura, Makinaze Naruto y Uchuita Sasuke, sean los tres bienvenidos a este espacio —el joven de cabellos castaños sonrió y se ajustó sus lentes mientras la cámara se posaba en las tres personas mencionadas.

—¡Es un gusto estar aquí! —Makinaze Naruto esbozó una sonrisa brillante a la cámara mientras miraba a los otros dos y luego a Shinichi.

—Si, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí por última vez —Harunomu Sakura miró a su derecha (_donde estaba Naruto_) y luego a su izquierda—. Se siente un poco nostálgico, ¿no?

El hombre sentado a su izquierda asintió suavemente y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quizás esta sea realmente "the last" (_la última_) vez que estemos así? —Uchuita Sasuke miró a los otros dos, que se encogieron de hombros y rieron junto con Shinichi por el juego de palabras.

—¡Muy bien! No es momento de ponernos nostálgicos, al menos, no aún —Shinichi tomó ahora la conducción—. Han pasado 11 años encarnando a estos increíbles personajes, ¿qué se siente el tener que dejarlos ir?

—Es difícil —Naruto fue quien tomó la palabra —he sido Uzumaki Naruto por tanto tiempo que dudo que el que está aquí no sea él —los otros dos asintieron—. He pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia y adolescencia encarnando a este ninja explosivo, así que no creo realmente que pueda dejarlo ir —suspiró, Sakura lo miró y sonrió tenuemente.

—Fue un poco difícil manejar a Sasuke ya cuando estaba adolescente —Uchuita intervino —fue como estar loco y a la vez escuchar que miles de voces te gritaran _"regresa en ti"_ pero estaba enceguecido y anhelaba venganza, así que para mí fue un poco difícil plasmar sus desvaríos, creo que no extrañaré su etapa de psicópata, pero lo extrañaré igual —y rió.

—Tal como Naruto, básicamente _"soy"_ ella, así que será algo difícil separar por completo a la _"Sakura"_ de Kishimoto-sensei de mi, pero en sí creo que lo que más extrañaré será poder golpearlo —señaló a Makinaze a su derecha que puso cara de espanto mientras Uchuita se reía.

—¿Qué les pareció el crecimiento de sus personajes hasta esta película? —de fondo se escuchaba suavemente una canción del _OST_ de The Last, _Naruto Main Theme '14_.

—Me habría gustado que Sakura hubiese sido más abierta respecto a sus sentimientos, más clara. Al final, terminó resultando un poco confuso hasta para nosotros mismos —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, provocando las risitas de sus compañeros.

—Ten cuidado Shinichi, así se prepara para golpear —Naruto pretendió fingir hablar en voz baja, inclinándose un poco al mencionado, ganándose un pellizco por parte de la pelirosada—. ¡Ay, pero no hay que ser tan agresivos, Sakura-chan! —chilló él, fingiendo dolor.

Shinichi solo pudo reír y notar la enorme familiaridad que existía entre esos tres.

—Vamos, que lo mejor ha sido que Naruto ha ganado fans —el rubio rió —fue refrescante ver como Naruto era bien recibido por todos...

Y Sasuke _susurra_ audiblemente: —Y las mujeres... —y Naruto sigue hablando como si Uchuita no hubiese dicho nada.

—Y maduró, no pensaba que se volvería tan serio, la verdad —Sakura asintió, corroborando las palabras de su amigo.

—Y las mujeres... —volvió a murmurar Sasuke un poco más alto, en tono de broma.

—En general, fue bueno, aunque igual me habría gustado poder actuar en esta última entrega un poco menos serio y sí más divertido —soltó una carcajada —¡casi ni me reconocía haciendo el papel!

—¡Las mujeres...! —semi exclamó Sasuke, burlón.

Sakura le miró con ojos entornados y una ceja enarcada.

—¡Sí, Sasuke, sí, y las mujeres locas con Naruto! —y el rubio rió y Sasuke rió con él y Sakura suspiró, en derrota.

—¡Hombres! —bufó ella, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Qué tal nuestra flor de cerezo en esta última entrega? —Shinichi le sonrió amablemente.

—Pues es más madura que antes, a sinceridad, y su aspecto ha cambiado. La película es dos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, así que es natural que en dos años todos cambien, al menos un poco —Shinichi asintió.

—Pues Sasuke —Uchuita suspiró —pensé que se relajaría un poco después del combate final y que en dos años de viajes o lo que estuviera haciendo bajaría la guardia, pero no —negó con su cabeza —estoico y frío como siempre —miró a los otros dos —pero igual sigue siendo popular —dijo con cierta sorna y todos rieron.

Shinichi se aclaró un poco la garganta.

—La película reza que es_ "una historia de amor_" donde se ve el desarrollo del romance entre Naruto y Hyūga Hinata —leyó brevemente sus notas —después de tanto tiempo interpretando a un Naruto enamorado de su compañera de equipo, ¿qué se sintió interpretar y dirigir sus sentimientos en otra dirección? —Sakura y Sasuke miraron a Naruto.

Todos sabían que había discutido con el director de la película en base al desarrollo del romance _"idílico"_, pero claro, los medios no sabían la profundidad de ello y sacarlo a colación repentinamente...

Makinaze Naruto movió un poco su cuello y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—No te mentiré, fue un poco difícil pasar absolutamente de los sentimientos que Naruto tenía al principio por Sakura para enfocarse directamente en Hinata —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro —pero fue un excelente reto final —asintió.

Los otros dos respiraron aliviados.

—Para mí fue un poco más fácil dar el empujón a Hinata, porque ya desde poco antes del inicio de la guerra ninja Sakura se había debatido entre sus sentimientos por Sasuke y Naruto —miró a uno y luego al otro —admito que me habría gustado que las cosas terminarán de otro modo, pero Sakura había decidido mucho antes dejar el paso a Hinata.

—¿Cómo te habría gustado que terminarán las cosas? —preguntó Shinichi, curioso.

—Pues que Naruto consiguiera a la chica que siempre quiso, claro está —Naruto rió y Sasuke la miró, fingiendo sorpresa, ella lo tomó del brazo y añadió —no te pongas celoso, que también te quiero.

—Claro, admites que habrías preferido quedarte con ese _dobe _—bufó, señalando a Naruto —por encima de este magnífico espécimen Uchiha edición limitada...

—Claro, eres el único que queda, _teme _—añadió Naruto burlón y todos rieron.

—¿Qué tal el volver a trabajar con Nakita Shikamaru, Yagami Sai y Haketa Kakashi después del respiro de casi seis meses al finalizar la grabación de la serie_ "Naruto"_?

—Fue como encontrarse con la familia —Naruto acarició su cuello distraídamente —extrañaba la pervertida actitud de Kakashi-san —y Sakura le golpeó con el codo suavemente en su costado.

—Me sorprendí de ver que Shikamaru había crecido unos centímetros —Sakura añadió —anteriormente habíamos tenido que recurrir a trucos de cámara para hacerlo lucir un poco más alto o utilizar sandalias con algo de plataforma —Sasuke asintió.

—Fue reconfortante volver a trabajar juntos, sabiendo que probablemente sea la última ocasión, así que la filmación de las escenas con ellos fueron bastante nostálgicas —señaló Sasuke.

—¿Qué piensan sobre sus personajes siendo padres?

—Pues... —Naruto se rasca la nuca —¡nunca espere algo así para el final! —sus azules ojos lucían sorprendidos—. Yo mismo me dije _"¿podré interpretar el papel de padre cuando no soy uno?"_ pero se logró. Y lo veo bien, ya que muestra un aspecto en la vida de Naruto de la cual careció cuando era pequeño.

—Mi hija se llama _Ensalada_, ¿qué puedo decir? —Dijo Sasuke con pesar —nunca debimos tomar _sake_ para decidir su nombre —siguió con pena, provocando que ahora fuese a él a quien Sakura golpeará con su codo, haciéndole reír.

—Pienso que Sakura será una buena madre, creo que igual lo son todos los demás, es un aspecto que no pensé que se vería, pero que se nos dio la oportunidad de apreciar e interpretar, creo que Sarada —Sakura dijo el nombre de _"su hija" _mirando a Sasuke significativamente —es la recompensa de Sakura.

—¿Y no lo es mía? —dijo Sasuke, ofendido.

—Pero si nunca estás en casa —espetó ella.

—Deberías aprender hacer Kage Bunshin, así te evitarías esas cosas —se burló Naruto.

—¡Eh, tú, deja de darle ideas! —Exclamó Sakura y Shinichi se rió.

—¿Algún mensaje que quieran darle a sus fans?

—Muchas gracias por apoyar el trabajo de Kishimoto-sensei durante todos estos años y a su vez, a nosotros para continuar la serie —Naruto inclinó levemente su cabeza —sin ustedes, esto jamás habría sucedido, ¡muchas gracias, de verdad!

—Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, crecimos, maduramos e hicimos lazos que serán difíciles de romper, recuerden que su voluntad es más poderosa que cualquier cosa —Sakura imitó la acción de Naruto de inclinar levemente su cabeza —gracias por seguir este viaje con nosotros hasta el final.

—Siempre tenemos opciones en la vida, saber reconocer las que nos convienen y las que no es primordial, pero también saber que cuando estemos perdidos, siempre tendremos a alguien que nos guíe —Sasuke decía esas palabras con su rostro totalmente serio —luchar por las cosas que se quieren, la amistad, el valor... jamás olviden esas cosas.

Shinichi sentía que una que otra lagrimilla quería salirse de sus ojos.

—¡Hasta luego-ttebayo! —se despidió Naruto, mientras los demás agitaban sus manos en despedida y la cámara se enfocó en Shinichi.

—Y así, damas y caballeros, despedimos la sección de Yuhu Movies presentando el último avance de The Last: Naruto the Movie, ¡disfrútenlo! —y a continuación presentaron el avance mencionado, por mientras, los tres actores salían del set.

—Así que este será nuestro último trabajo sobre _"Naruto_" —suspiró el rubio mientras tomaba su abrigo gris y lo colocaba sobre su impoluta camisa blanca.

—De algún modo, se siente nostálgico —Sakura se colocó su abrigo color beige sobre su conjunto de blusa ligeramente ancha en la cintura y su falda corta en color rosa pastel—. Como si dejáramos una parte de nosotros atrás.

Sasuke tomó su abrigo negro y se lo colocó por igual.

—Ellos nunca se irán de nuestro lado —musitó, emprendiendo sus pasos hacia la salida —somos nosotros mismos, después de todo —Naruto y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tienes razón, Sasuke —Sakura le siguió y Naruto fue tras ella, dándole alcance hasta que entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

—Vayamos a comer algo —rió Naruto, tomando (_arrastrando_) por igual a Sasuke del brazo—. Todo esto me ha dado mucha hambre.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y Sakura apretó la mano de Naruto. Quizás la historia creada por Kishimoto y las que ellos habían encarnado no había sucedido como ellos esperaban, pero lo importante estaba allí, en la amistad que se profesaban entre ellos, algo que nadie jamás podría romper.

Porque ellos tres sabían desde el principio que antes del verdadero romance, antes de todas las traiciones, las batallas y demás, ya fuera en la tele o la vida real, ellos eran el equipo siete.

Por siempre.

**—Fin—**

Algo random, totalmente random, como dije arriba se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el secador y se me achicharraban las neuronas, igual espero les guste.

Siempre había querido escribir de ellos tipo programa de televisión y eso así que, ¿el secador me dio la _iluminación_? Quién sabe, hahaha. En realidad solo quería plasmar lo que pienso sobre ellos, pienso que si los personajes de Naruto fuesen actores, igual discutirían por defender sus personajes y demás pero que igual, entre ellos, para ellos mismos, siempre serían y serán el equipo siete.

Espero de corazón que les guste, perdonen los _**OOC**_ de los personajes, pero era requerido (_**especialmente Sasuke**_), al escribirlo no sé porqué imagine a **Josh Hutcherson, Jennifer Lawrence** y **Liam Hemsworth** (_mucho __**Hunger Games **__hace daño_).

¡Ah, nuestro entrevistador es **Izumi Shinichi**, protagonista del Anime y Manga "_**Kiseijuu: Parasyte**_", el cual les invito a ver si pueden tolerar sangre y destajos! (_No soy una psicópata u_u_). Sin más, un enorme abrazo a todos.

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**_

¡Ja ne!

**PD:** **Yuhu Movies** LOL, una obvia "_parodia_" de **Yahoo! Movies**, los derechos a quienes correspondan (?)


End file.
